


Fallen

by AuroraFantasy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraFantasy/pseuds/AuroraFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nasch fell, he found rock bottom surprisingly pleasant.</p>
<p>[Zexal Month week 2, day 5; Prompt: Worship.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> I was out of state last week and I couldn't queue this, so it gets posted now, mega late. Oops.

Nasch was a king. Honest and loyal, he was loved by all he ruled. He'd do anything for his people, and they'd do anything for him in return.    
  
Thomas was a lowly human. A talented and charming duelist on the surface, it didn't take long to notice the cracks beneath the bright exterior. Thomas' true colors showed a pathetic man who'd been thrown away more than once by his own family, and desperately needed someone to help him.    
  
As fate would have it, the two came together.  Someone as highly regarded as Nasch could never stay on his pedestal forever. When he finally fell from grace, he landed right into the presence of none other than Thomas Arclight.    
  
There was something comforting at the bottom, on the ground with the lowest of the low. Thomas was no stranger to identity issues himself, which made him more than accommodating to Nasch's struggles, he soon found. Whatever identity he adorned that day, Thomas acted accordingly. If he was Nasch one day, Thomas listened to his stories of war. If he was that bastard Ryouga the next, well, Thomas supposed that was fine, too.   
  
Nasch found it almost cruel, really; he was broken far beyond human understanding, balancing the facade he'd had for a decade with his grief that lasted half a millennia, and yet here he was dumping that on a simple-minded human. What made it hurt even more, he found, was that Thomas was well aware of this situation, but stayed anyways.    
  
When he asked Thomas why he did this, his answer was just as simple as the rest of him: Ryouga was the first friend he'd ever made, and he wasn't going to abandon him just because things were hard. Thomas was well aware of what being abandoned felt like, after all.    
  
It was soon after he got this answer that his perspective of Thomas changed; the beauty and refinement Thomas claimed to see reflected in Nasch's eyes back onto him. After everything the two of them had been through, not only did Thomas refuse to leave, but he fully accepted both of Nasch's identities and his struggle to contain both with no issue. That was something, Nasch found, that his own best friend was still too afraid to do.    
  
In all the nights spent transitioning from castles with hoards of servants to small rooms hidden in mansions with one man, through all of the bickering and tender mutual scar touches, Nasch finally found a home.


End file.
